


Summer Heat

by Melodic_Alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, heied - Freeform, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodic_Alchemist/pseuds/Melodic_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Alfons Heiderich go to the beach, but Al left the sunblock at home, and gets terribly sunburned. When an innocent act of putting aloe vera on the burns turns into a love confession, the summer heats up for both boys. HeiEd, Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

"Hey, Alfons! Come here!"

At his friend's call, Alfons Heiderich left his comfy spot on the couch in the living room to make his way into the kitchen. Edward Elric sat at the table in the center of the small kitchen, an excited look plastered across his face.

Alfons sighed. "What is it, Ed?"

Edward picked up the brochure that lay in front of him on the table and handed it to Al. "I think I've found the perfect thing to do for vacation!" Al read the front cover of the brochure, and his face lit up with a grin.

"The beach? Sounds great!"

Soon, the boys were all packed and in the car on the way to the beach. As Ed drove, Alfons admired the way Ed's blond bangs flowed in the wind nicely, since the car was a convertible. Alfons couldn't deny it any longer: he was in love with the boy beside him, but he would never admit it to Ed. That would surely be the end of their friendship.

Ed was everything he could ask for in a person. He was smart, funny, and didn't take crap from anyone. Not to mention he was _extremely_ sexy. Alfons bit his bottom lip as he though of everything that made Edward perfect, but then he shook his head, as if the movement would make his thoughts drip out of his ears and fly away into the bright blue sky.

_Stop. He'll never share your feelings, so stop._

A couple of hours passed, and Alfons had fallen asleep, his head being cradled by his hand as he kept his elbow propped on the side the car. Edward glanced over at the sleeping boy every now and again, and no matter how many times he looked, Alfons only got more adorable. He was snoring softly, looking as peaceful as a kitten that had just drank a large bowl of milk. Ed frowned and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

_Why won't these stupid feelings go away already? He's not gay, so I should just drop this crap all together._

But no matter how much he told himself that, he knew he could never just stop his feelings. It was impossible; the heart wants what the heart wants, and Edward Elric's heart just so happened to want a straight (Edward assumed), male, blond-haired, blue-eyed rocket engineer.

Soon, the car came to a stop in front of the hotel they were to stay at, waking Al from his slumber. He yawned and asked sleepily, "Are we here?"

Ed smiled. "Yep. Let's go."

They unloaded the car and checked in and went to the room they reserved. Al put his suitcase down and flopped on the bed. "Hmm... Pretty comfy."

Ed just chuckled a little. "Get your swimsuit on and let's go! You can sleep later. I don't even know how you're tired after that nap you had in the car."

Al got up and pulled his trunks out of the suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. Once he was done, he came back into the room, only to blush bright red when he saw Ed's naked upper body.

_Why does he have to be so hot..._

"Hey, Al, snap out of it!"

"What?"

Al blushed even harder as he realized he was staring; he had zoned out.

"Sorry."

Outside, Ed was totally cool, as always, but inside, his thoughts were in an uproar. _Was he staring at me? No, that's not possible. We're just friends. There's no reason for him to stare, is there?_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 

"Dammit.... I'm such an idiot..."

Alfons' entire upper body and face (and most of his legs) were bright red, a result of the sun's dangerous rays. He walked slowly beside Edward up the stairs to the hotel room, wincing with every step he took. Ed sighed and said, "No you're not. You just forgot the sunblock at home. Everyone forgets things."

"Yeah, but how are you not sunburned too?" he asked, jealously examining Ed's still-perfect skin, not too pale but not too tan.

"I stayed under that big umbrella, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

They were silent until they reached their room. Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, his wet hair flowing messily around his shoulders. When they entered, Ed said, "Sit down somewhere, Al." Al did as he was told and took a seat on his bed, still wincing and letting out little hisses in pain. He watched as Ed rummaged through his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of green gel. He turned around to face his red friend and smiled. "You're in luck. I packed the aloe vera gel."

Al sighed in relief at the sight; that was sure to help his pain. "Thanks Ed." But instead of handing the bottle to Al, Edward popped the flip top and squeezed some into his hand. Then he put the bottle down and rubbed his hands together. Alfons was a little surprised. _Is he... going to rub it on me...?_ "Ed, what are you doing?" The blond boy didn't answer until he was seated on the bed in front of Alfons. "I'm just helping you out. You can't reach most of these places by yourself." Without warning, he placed his hands on Al's chest, the boy hissing from the odd mixture of cold and heat, and began rubbing gently in circles, spreading the green gel over his red skin. Al shivered from the contact and thought, _I could've done my chest by myself..._ , but the thought was thrown away as Ed accidentally rubbed over his nipples, making the boy gasp. Ed blushed the color of Al's skin.

"A-Al, I'm, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, Ed, it's fine."

Ed sighed and continued. He still couldn't fully believe he was dong this; Al was bound to suspect something! But Ed just couldn't resist any opportunity he had to touch Alfons. He skin was smooth and heated from the burns, and it was only when Ed drifted a little lower to his stomach did he realize that Alfons was taking in shuddering breaths, and Edward's stomach did a flip when he saw the beginnings of an erection pressing against Alfons' swim trunks...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Ed rubbed, Alfons was in heaven. He was finally getting the touches he had been craving for oh so long, even if it was just a friendly gesture. But, as Ed bravely went lower, he could feel heat pool in his groin. His breathing picked up considerably, and he started getting nervous. _No! This can't happen in front of Ed! He'll know how I feel!_ But poor Alfons couldn't hide it; Edward touching him like that felt too good...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward stopped rubbing. An intense blush made its way across both boys' cheeks, and Alfons was too turned on to control what he did next. He grabbed Ed's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed roughly, smashing his mouth onto the other blond's. Ed made a small grunt of something that sounded like "What the hell!", but he quickly adjusted to the situation. They kissed for a couple of minutes until Alfons broke it to speak in a low, husky voice.

"Ed, I love you."

Edward grinned and replied, "And I love you, Al."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. Couldn't you tell?"

Al sat up and Ed remained laying down. "Well, I wasn't sure until today. When you started rubbing my chest, I kinda wondered."

Ed smiled. "I've loved you for a while, but I was afraid if I told you, you'd be freaked out and you'd hate me."

Alfons leaned down and kissed Ed's cheek. "I'll never hate you."

"No matter what?"

"Of course."

"Well, in that case..."

Al yelped and tried to cover himself with the covers when Ed pulled down Al's swimtrunks, his cock starting to soften a little.

"Ed, that wasn't cool!" Ed just grinned evilly and grasped Alfons' cock and started pumping it into an erection. Al's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned loudly. This was _way_ better than getting his chest touched!

"You know you like it, Heiderich." Al just nodded and bucked roughly into Ed's hand when Ed ran his thumb over the head. Ed removed his hand and sat up, wrapping his arms around the man's midsection and sat in Al's lap. He let his lips collide with Al's, the passion in the room making Al's skin burned skin heat up even more. Ed bucked his hips against Al's as their lips slid smoothly over each other. Alfons moaned into Ed's mouth as the other boy ground his clothed erection into Al's bare one. Ed went faster, and Al was afraid he would come, so placed a hand on Ed's hips to still his movements. He broke this kiss and grinned seductively.

"Save that thrusting for when you're inside me."

Ed blushed like the virgin he was but grinned as well. "I didn't know you could talk like that, Heiderich. I like it." At that point, Al was so incredibly horny that he yanked Ed's trunks off roughly and threw them off them across the room. He wasted no time in licking Ed's balls lightly, making Ed groan and clench his teeth. Alfons licked up his length slowly, and just as Ed was going to ask him to suck him off, Al did it without being told. He twirled his tongue around Ed's cock and sucked hard, making Ed cry out his friend's name.

"Alfons! Ngh...." He started to thrust into Alfons' throat, putting Al's short hair in a death grip. But Al pulled away, delivering a kiss to the tip and making Ed shudder. Al kissed Ed deeply and passionately, running his hands through the long blond hair that had started to get wavy from air-drying. Ed broke this kiss and whispered, "Lay down on your back." Al did as he was told, and Ed licked his fingers to make them lubricated enough. Then he eased one into Alfons, making him shudder. He thrust it in and out gently and added a second, then a third, stretching him open and thrusting a little rougher. Alfons started to pant a little, and Edward knew it was time. He removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Alfons' entrance, but then he stopped. "Hold on a sec." He got up and grabbed the only thing he could think of: the aloe vera. He squirted some onto his cock and lathered himself up, shivering at the cold. Then he eased himself into his friend slowly and kept going until he was fully sheathed. Once Al was used to the feeling, he starting a quick pace, a particularly hard thrust making Al cry out loudly.

"Ed!" Ed grinned and kissed Al's sunburned chest lightly. He grabbed the covers on either side of Alfons and threw his weight into each thrust, feeling himself getting close. From the way Alfons was acting, Ed knew he was close too, so he reached a hand in between them and pumped Al's cock quickly until his hand was covered in Al's seed. While Alfons moaned, the muscles in his rectum tensed and spasmed, bringing Ed tumbling over the edge, releasing deep into Alfons.

He collapsed onto Al's heaving body a little too roughly, and Al hissed. "Ow, Ed.... That was my sunburn."

Ed quickly raised his upper body and kissed where he had fallen. "Sorry, Al." He pulled out of his friend and kissed him once more. They fell asleep together like that, on top of the fancy hotel comforter that was covered in cum, and the bottle of aloe vera that got them into that whole mess laying on the bedside table. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in the summer when I had an awful sunburn. I was in the mood for HeiEd smut, and my own horrible pain helped me create this.


End file.
